Requiem: The Clash of the Argonians, Part Two
by Silas Jericho
Summary: We leave the yet-to-be-named Argonian from the first entry to meet Renzor G'Ladiel who is the King of Sin. But he is deadly and very clever. And also be prepared to meet a character who is from the recent Skyrim game. Cameos and geography details abound.


The night air cooled his scales against his skin, a tell-tale sign that the Eight and One were with him, which was good. That is, unless you were an assassin, contracted to the Dark Brotherhood in Morrowind. Oh, damn… He was. He smirked to himself as he started to unfasten his pitifully-tied restraints, which even a hatchling could've broken free from. He wrenched his hands free and started to collect his equipment, which was bad-thinking on their part, for who would leave a nationally-known alone with his weapons? He shook his head in mock disbelief and started to crawl out the window when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw another Argonian step through the door and they locked eyes, neither one of them giving the other an inch. "Because I respect the laws of our people," The other Argonian said. "I will allow you a three-minute head-start. Time's ticking, _brethren_." He spat the word like it stung his tongue, which didn't surprise Renzor G'Ladiel at all, considering he had left many a disappointed maiden on their front porches in the mornings after their… Night-time escapades. He jumped out of the window, swimming with all of his natural-given strength, crawled onto land and started sprinting.

_Damn, I don't remember sprinting this hard since the time I slept with that Redguard noble's daughter. But even then, I didn't feel I had to exert that much energy; they were, after all, Redguards, not known for the swiftness of their feet. But there is something different about this guy… He had that aura around him that says, '"Screw with me, and you shall die very slowly and painfully.'" I need to pick up the pace, because if he's like half the others of our species, he won't stop until I'm dead, or he is. _So, Renzor ran faster and faster, not even breaking pace while jumping and rebounding off trees. He could now see the expanse of water called Vivec, which separated him from mainland Morrowind. He ran even faster now, not even stopping since he left the town of Balmora three hours ago, which he was all too happy to leave behind; he had over-stayed his welcome anyways. But he had to hurry, for this Argonian who pursued him would not relent if he caught up…

_Hahahahaha! I can see Vivec Bay now! Now it is only a matter of crossing it, getting to Mournhold, and leaving Morrowind! I've had enough of this drab landscape for a while, but now I'm leaving for good! _But he had said that to himself too soon, for as soon as he looked at the space in-between the trees in front of him, his heart sank to a low he wasn't familiar with. There stood the other Argonian, finishing off a meal he had apparently had time to make. "Ah, I was wondering when you would get here. It's about time; otherwise I would've had to intercept you somewhere less convenient. But enough words let us fight." He stood to his full height: an astonishing six and a half to seven feet tall. It was rare for an Argonian to be as large as that, but when they were, they were excellent warriors or smithies, depending on how they leaned on the issue of violence. "Well, my friend," Renzor said. "I'd hate to keep you waiting. But allow me to ask of your name; I'm rather curious to know who and why someone would want to kill me. Well, actually, I just want to know who. I know of plenty of whys…" He had to chuckle to himself, despite the situation. The other Argonian didn't even do as much as smirk when he said, "Maven Black-Briar of Riften-"Renzor cut him off there. "No need to say more; she always was a tenacious bitch. Hahaha, I knew she'd send someone after me one of these days. But why you? What makes you so special, that she believes she can trust you with killing me?" The other Argonian seemed to puff out his chest a little more, as if building up energy within his chest, but he said, "For I am Fazaar La'Nigiel; the last remaining Dovahkiin and the one who rallied Skyrim to rebel against the Imperial Legion. I am also the slayer of Alduin, the World-Eater." _OH… SHIT… _Renzor thought to himself. _She's not screwing around this time. She sent the goddamned Dovahkiin after me! ME! Her ex-husband, for Talos' sake! _

Even though Renzor was twenty-six, he had been married once to Maven. They had shared a similar lust for power and they both were young, wanting nothing more than to be sexually… Experienced. He looked back on it now as if he were an old man; yet, he was only in his mid-twenties, with more than sixty more years of life ahead of him. _I need to get out of this, _He thought to himself. _Hm… I know! He is a Dovahkiin? I shall test his mettle. It might hurt like a bitch, but at least I'll be able to get away from him and put some space in-between us. _He then said, "But wait a minute, Maven could hire anyone to say they are a Dovahkiin and act like they are truly powerful. Prove this to me; prove you are what you say you are: a Dragonborn. Yell a shout that shall send me flying, oh Dovahkiin!" He added an extra bit of sarcasm at the end, just to stress his point. He could see it was working; the Argonian's neck muscles were flexing, his chest heaving, and his eyes glinting with a sense of extreme power. He then looked dead at Renzor and said, "FOS… RO… DAH!" The blast sent Renzor flying through the air and crashing into the lake below the Dovahkiin's encampment on the cliffs. He hit the water with a sickening *BAM* when he landed chest-first into the liquids' grasps. He could tell he had a couple broken bones and a fractured wrist, but he got away from the Dovahkiin. He allowed himself to drift to the bottom of the riverbed, letting the water's embrace cool his wounds. He slowly drifted off to sleep, having a feeling that an even more powerful entity had stepped into the area…


End file.
